


Unfamiliarity

by Chyuli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyuli/pseuds/Chyuli
Summary: He'd never expected being back in the real world again, alive and well. He'd left this world 15 years ago and accepted his own passing, but he'd never known of the consequences it'd have. Being alive again, he wanted to make right what he did wrong 15 years ago. He wanted to be there for the child he left behind.This is a story about Corazon and Law. The story takes place some time after Law's alliance with Luffy. In this version, they won't go after Kaido (at least not yet). Corazon is back in the living world and Law hasn't gotten over his death, even now. It's a story that involves sadness, happiness, love, and much more. It's M/M, so if you don't like that, you're now warned.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I have never before written a fanfiction, so this is my debut, I guess you could say. I'd love to know your opinion of it and of the idea. I loved the idea of a grown-up Law and Corazon, for me they were great together, and it's beyond sad what happened. So I wanted to add a little twist to Law's life :D I hope you like it!

Unfamiliarity. That is what he felt as he opened his eyes. There was a weird feeling in his chest, a weird sensation. As if he’d missed something big. His body wasn’t listening to him, it wouldn’t move. And for some reason, that calmed him down. He felt disoriented, confused. Rather than wanting to ask where he was, he wanted to ask how it was possible for him to be here, be anywhere for that matter. A piece of him still remembered the fear he felt right before his already tired, destroyed body was pierced multiple times. His heart skipped a beat when his mind slowly recalled it. The fear was still there. But it was a different place. This wasn’t the beach. And he was happy about that. Yet confused. He thought to himself, maybe he survived. Maybe he had been blessed. He scoffed at that slightly, for he had always been clumsy, unlucky. And he felt no pain. He was immobilized, but he felt no pain. If he’d survived, he’d surely be in a lot of pain, he thought to himself. Nothing made sense.  
He felt his body gaining some strength as he was lying there. He felt the softness under him. The atmosphere in the room was calm, relaxing. A small lamp hanging from the ceiling gave off a warm light. The thought of it being a hospital had already crossed his mind, but he quickly discarded that thought again. He’d been to one too many hospitals to know this wasn’t one.  
“I see that you’re already awake,” an unfamiliar, yet soothing voice said. He tried to look around, but his body still wouldn’t quite listen to him. He grunted a bit. Swallowed. But he wasn’t scared. He heard footsteps coming closer to him. They were light.  
“Wha...” he said, but it sounded more like a sigh than a word. His eyes caught the eyes of the unfamiliar voice.  
“You must be confused,” the man said. “First things first, I’m Crasty.”  
“I-” he started, but a cough interrupted him in his speech. He noticed the man, who introduced himself as Crasty, gave him a gentle smile.  
“Your body needs to regain its strength but after that, I will explain everything,” Crasty said. That’s what he needed. An explanation. Seeing this man’s face didn’t exactly help him with his confusion. But for some reason, he wanted to listen to him. He wondered why this man made him feel at ease. “You’re free to move around or leave but I recommend you resting for now.” No kidding, he thought. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to – which, weirdly enough, he didn’t. He managed to give Crasty a simple, light nod. That caused another, gentle smile to appear on Crasty’s face. He felt happy. Choosing to ignore the confusion, he closed his eyes.

**Chapter I.**

He was on the beach again. Looking out onto the sea, he felt at peace. But he knew what was coming. And that caused him to wake up. The same, calm room as before met him when he opened his eyes. But he could now move his body. Though it was difficult for him to do so, it wasn’t impossible. And so, he sat up. This couldn’t be real, he thought to himself. But it felt real. It felt more real than the dream, even though that was once a reality. The sound of his feet being placed on the floor reminded him of the light footsteps from before. Crasty. He wanted to talk to him. Still feeling weak, he sat for a while, wondering if it’d be a good idea to get up or if he should wait a bit.  
“Law…” he whispered to himself, staring into space. He felt his chest tighten. Law. Desperation crept upon him silently. He wasn’t calm anymore. He didn’t want to stay here. Without thinking, he stood up a tad too fast. His knees gave in, not ready to carry his weight just yet.  
“Careful,” he heard a now more familiar voice say. He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Looking up, his eyes met the eyes from before. Crasty.  
“You…” he said. Weirdly enough, he calmed down slightly. The man smiled at him.  
“Nice to officially meet you, Corazon,” Crasty said. It didn’t surprise him that the man knew his name. He was still confused as to how he was even alive. “I hope you aren’t scared.”  
“You, who are-“ he said, but once again a cough interrupted his speech.  
“You should take it easy, your body is extremely weak right now,” Crasty said. Corazon tried to catch his breath. He noticed the touch on his shoulder disappear.  
“What happened?” he asked. That’s what he needed to be answered. Nothing else mattered more right now. Except for Law. Crasty closed his eyes and sighed, as if that question was difficult to answer. A tick-tock sound made its way into the room.  
“Are you hungry?” Crasty asked. He stood up. “You must be.” It wasn’t before now that Corazon felt a feeling of extreme starvation hitting him hard. It was like being punched in the stomach. Without realizing, he nodded to the question. Crasty nodded his head towards the open door behind him and started walking. Like a desperate child, Corazon followed, this time being more careful getting up than before.

Crasty walked in front of him. He knew his way around the place. It looked like a house. A big one, but a house, nonetheless. It was bright, there were multiple windows, taking up most of the space on the walls around them. Some paintings of colorful nature took up what was left of the space. It was obvious to Corazon, that this wasn’t a prison. That he wasn’t forced to be here. And that made him want to stay here. Placing his focus back on Crasty, he only now noticed how the man seemed to be the same age as himself. His white hair stood out, it was silky, yet firm and stayed in place. His walk was slow. Maybe he just tried to match Corazon’s pace. But all in all, he wasn’t the type of person someone would notice. He was normal. Corazon wanted to talk to him, but before he even opened his mouth, a sweet smell of freshly cooked food hit him like a soft wind, his stomach began to growl quietly. He almost wanted to hush it, as if a small creature was calling for food from inside.  
“This is Giry,” Crasty said, holding his arm out towards a small, older woman, who stood in the middle of a big, modern kitchen. “She is an incredible cook, but be wary of her temper-“ he said, interrupted in the middle of his sentence.  
“Crasty, you and your big mouth,” the woman named Giry said, stirring a pot. “Don’t listen to him, youngster. Come, eat, you must be hungry.” Her voice was a bit high-pitched. Corazon looked from Giry to Crasty, who gave him a gentle nod. Then his focus went to the plate of food sitting on the middle of the table, still warm. He believed in his own feeling of being safe and almost ran to the food and sat down. Crasty smiled at the sight of the hungry Corazon and handed him the cutlery. It didn’t take long for him to finish it and he was more than satisfied. While having eaten, he didn’t notice Giry leaving, patting Crasty gently on the arm.  
“I assume you have some questions,” Crasty said, now leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Corazon took a last sip of his water, which he had been handed to him while eating. He had to take a second catching his breath after eating so fast, put the cutlery onto the empty plate, and then he nodded. “Come with me.” Crasty began walking out of the kitchen. Taking a second to get up, Corazon then followed Crasty.  
“Can’t we just talk here?” Corazon asked, feeling a dryness in his throat despite just drinking a lot of water. Perhaps it was because it was the longest sentence he’s said since he woke up. Crasty didn’t answer, simply kept on walking. The sound of birds chirping, singing, was a soothing sound to Corazon.

Coming to a stop in front of a big, wooden door, Crasty looked up and down before grabbing the door handle and opening the door. It squeaked slightly, but in a nice, old-fashioned way. Corazon was met with the sight of a huge mess.  
“Excuse the mess,” Crasty said, not seeming to mind it himself. Corazon’s eyes didn’t know what to focus on; the pile of papers on the floor, the large, tall bookshelves filled with books of different colors and sizes or the news articles pinned up on the wall.  
“What is this?” Corazon asked. Crasty took a step into the room, a second step, and then stopped. He turned around to look at Corazon, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“Probably everything you need to know,” Crasty said, opening his eyes again. His facial expression was serious, serious enough to make Corazon believe him in an instant. But he was still confused.  
“I don’t even know what it is I need to know,” Corazon said. “I just know that I shouldn’t be here, that it shouldn’t be possible for me, unless… well, unless you somehow saved me.” Crasty blinked, but not very often.  
“I didn’t.” Crasty turned around and walked further into the room.  
“Then how am I here?” Corazon was very focused on the shorter man.  
“You did die.” Crasty stopped once again and took a quick look around the room. “Your brother did indeed kill you.” Corazon squinted his eyes. The answer didn’t surprise him though; somehow that only made more sense than him surviving. Looking down at the ground, Corazon let out a small sigh.  
“Then how am I here, I will ask again?”  
“You were brought back,” Crasty said, coughing slightly. It sounded like nonsense to Corazon. Yet it felt like the truth. His unusually weak body, his disorientation, his desperation. Once again, Crasty turned around to look at him. “You will find a lot of information in this room.” He started walking towards Corazon, giving off a small smile, letting some of the seriousness in his expression go. Passing Corazon, Crasty gently put his hand on Corazon’s shoulder, patted it, and continued walking.  
“Crasty, right?” Corazon asked, turning around to look at Crasty. Crasty stopped and turned around, giving Corazon a simple nod. “Who are you then?” Crasty held out his arms as if welcoming Corazon.  
“The one who brought you back.”  
“The- the one who-“ Corazon said but was interrupted by Crasty.  
“Take your time, Corazon,” he said, turning his back to Corazon and continuing his walk out of the room. “Oh, you may want to know-“ he said just before closing the door. His voice was a bit louder now than before. “-you died 15 years ago.” An uncomfortable feeling hit Corazon immediately as Crasty said this. A cold feeling crept up and down his body. Crasty closed the door without looking back at Corazon.  
“15 years…?” Corazon whispered to himself. He felt sick but had no idea why. Feeling the need to cover his mouth with his pale hand, he did so. In that second he was unable to stop his legs from once again giving in below him, and he fell to his knees. His eyes looked all over the place. “15 years.” Suddenly he was met with an extreme need to go through every piece of information in this room. Because 15 years couldn’t be right, could it? He needed to see it for himself. Not even wondering where to start, he ran to the pile of papers on the floor and went through them fast. He needed something to catch his eye. And something did. He felt his heart stop for a second. The room became uncomfortably quiet as he stared at the paper. _Doflamingo Becomes Warlord,_ the title said. It was a very objective article, the writer seemed uninterested in sharing their opinion on the matter.  
“Warlord?” Corazon whispered to himself. “War…lord. My brother, they made him a…” He felt an anger slowly forming inside of him. It wasn’t before he had read the article, that, well, was basically about the fact that Doflamingo had become a warlord, that Corazon noticed the timestamp. It wasn’t long after his own ‘death’. He still had a hard time believing it. With the anger came a feeling of disappointment. Disappointment in himself. He’d tried so hard back then to bring him down. Everything he had worked for, everything he had sacrificed, it was all for nothing. He continued searching through the pile, finding multiple articles about Doflaming’s rank as a warlord. Many of them described how his power rose, how his ‘kingdom’ was made and how much of an influence he became throughout the years. Corazon couldn’t stop a few tears from escaping his tired eyes. A few articles mentioning his old friend Sengoku also caught his interest. How he’d also risen through the ranks and become the fleet admiral of the Marines. Somehow, that made Corazon feel proud, yet confused. That’d mean Doflamingo was a warlord while Sengoku was the fleet admiral. He’d known about Doflamingo, he was a part of the operation back then. Corazon closed his eyes and let the paper fall back onto the pile. He didn’t want to wonder about it too much, although he was curious. He proceeded to read almost every single paper and article in the pile. He read about the emperors, their strengths impressing and scaring Corazon. He read about all the big news that had been, and the only thought he had right now was the thought of him having been dead while all of this was happening. A mix of emotions rose inside of him. He wanted to cry, to yell, to hit something or someone, yet he felt calm. It was all confusing for him. He continued reading even though he was extremely tired.

A long time went by before Crasty once again stepped into the room, he’d let Corazon to earlier. The door had never been locked, no one had kept watch, so he didn’t really know if the younger man was still inside the room. But he was. The room was much messier now than before. Crasty looked at Corazon as he took a few steps into the room.  
“This is all true?” Corazon asked, having noticed Crasty’s light footsteps, yet somehow not the squeaky door.  
“It is,” Crasty responded. “I know it might be hard to understand, or it may even seem like I am messing with you, but it’s the truth.”  
“For some reason, I don’t doubt you,” Corazon said. He sounded extremely tired. “My brother, where is he now?” Crasty stood right behind Corazon, looking over his shoulder.  
“Prison,” Crasty said. Just that one word made Corazon jump up, turn around and look at Crasty.  
“He- what?”  
“I guess you didn’t read that part yet,” Crasty said, nodding his head towards the articles hanging on the wall. Corazon ran to them. Almost all of them mentioned Doflamingo and his ‘spectacular’ fall and how he was no longer warlord.  
“He… how?” Corazon couldn’t breathe properly. He wanted to speak but no words came out. Ripped down some of the articles to look at them closer, his hands were shaking violently. What he had worked for, what he had wanted for most of his life, it happened. All while he was ‘dead’.  
“Thanks to pirates,” Crasty said. Corazon turned around to look at Crasty, still having the articles in his shaky hands. Crasty nodded.  
“Pirates…” Corazon said. Somehow, that word didn’t mean much to him right now. He’d been a pirate. And a Marine. He’d been both. But he mainly saw himself more as a Marine than a pirate. Yet, right now, he didn’t care. His brother was in prison, his ‘kingdom’ was no longer. Everything _he_ had worked for was gone, ruined. Corazon felt victorious. Relieved.  
“You should take a break for now,” Crasty said. Feeling Corazon’s relief, he himself felt relieved.  
“Crasty,” Corazon said, still focusing on the articles. “Why am I here?” His relief was replaced by wonder as he looked up from the articles and directly at Crasty. That was what confused him. He was relieved to know about his brother, trying to take everything in. Yet, why was he alive?  
“I don’t have an answer,” Crasty said, closing his eyes. “You are here because of yourself. You are the only one who can determine the meaning behind your own life.” Corazon squinted his eyes. It wasn’t the answer he wanted, not that he actually knew what he wanted to hear.  
“You said you brought me back,” Corazon said.  
“I did.” After letting out a deep sigh, Crasty opened his eyes. “Or, I’m the one with the ability to do so, at least.” Now Corazon was even more confused.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“You will.” Crasty smiled gently. In all of his confusion, it still made Corazon feel warm. “All I can say is, there is a reason behind you being here, alive, after 15 years. And that reason is not me.”  
“Then what is the reason?” Corazon let go of the articles. His heart skipped a beat. Law. Why did he think of him this very second?  
“It always takes two to create life,” Crasty said. “No matter in what connection that life is created. Come.” Crasty started walking. “You need a break.”  
“I need answers,” Corazon said, not hesitating to follow Crasty. But the man didn’t say a word. And for some reason, Corazon’s heart began to beat faster and faster as he followed Crasty. Looking at the man in front of him, a strange feeling began to grow in him. He knew what he wanted to ask. Everything he’d just learnt and yet, none of that mattered right now. It wasn’t any of those things he needed answered. Of course, it was good to know about, but all he wanted to ask was, well, about a certain person. He wanted to cry. Stopping his walking abruptly, he opened hos mouth. Nothing came out. Grabbing his throat, fear crept through his body. It was preventing him from speaking. Crasty hadn’t noticed, or maybe he had, but he just kept on walking. Did Crasty know? About him? A lot of questions started popping up in his head. But he was scared. Too scared to ask. What if his fear was there for a reason? And it kept him away from hearing something he’d never be able to get over? He fell to his knees, not feeling anything as his knees touched the floor. He closed his eyes, tried to calm down. Tears started finding their way down his cheeks.  
“Corazon,” he heard Crasty said. He hadn’t noticed Crasty stopping.  
“I- I don’t,” Corazon said, sobbing. “I can’t.” Crasty walked towards Corazon. But Corazon didn’t notice. He couldn’t. He couldn’t focus.  
“Law’s alive.” Corazon felt his heart stop. His expression became blank, his tears stopped in an instant. He looked at Crasty, who was now crouched down in front of him. A gentle smile crept onto his face. And just like before, Corazon didn’t question him for even a second. He trusted him. And so, the tears started flowing again. But this time it was different; a huge smile had appeared on his face.  
“Law…” Corazon whispered. He removed his hand from his throat and placed it on his heart. “Law.” It’s all he cared about knowing. The only one he needed to be safe. The only one he’s fought for. The only one he missed. The picture of the child in front of him appeared in his mind. Corazon looked up at Crasty who was still crouched in front of him. He looked like a lost puppy. A happy, lost puppy.  
“We’ll talk about that later,” Crasty said as he stood up, followed by a small sigh.  
“But I-“ Corazon said with tears in his eyes. Crasty interrupted him mid-sentence.  
“Corazon,” he said, looking down at the man sitting on the floor. “As much sense it makes for you being happy, it isn’t all great.” Crasty had a serious expression. The smile on Corazon’s face went away slowly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Law is alive. Just know that for now,” Crasty said as he started walking once again. “There’s simply just a much bigger story at play here.”  
“I do not care,” Corazon said with a slight aggressive tone in his voice. He stood up, looked at Crasty. “Law. Tell me.” Crasty sighed.  
“You should care,” he said without a second thought. Corazon, still feeling somewhat weak, felt forced to follow the man in front of him. Or, he needed to follow the man in front of him. Had it really been 15 years, Corazon would know nothing about anything anymore. And he knew that. He knew he needed Crasty. And he didn’t mind. Not at all. But he still needed Law more.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter with Corazon and Crasty talking (mostly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a touchy-feely chapter, but I, personally, felt like it was needed.

**Chapter II.**

Nothing happened as he had planned. Being a Marine and a pirate at the same time was hard, but not impossible. He was trusted on both fronts. But only loved on one. Until a child came along. The child was not a part of his plan. Honestly, it messed his plan up; but he didn’t mind it. The child brought a feeling to his world which he hadn’t felt for a long time. Up until then, he had only had one purpose. And he lived for that purpose. But now, an even stronger purpose came along, for the child was sick. And he’d even jeopardize the purpose he had had so far for the sake of that child. And that’s what he ended up doing. The purpose that had been there for just a few years ended up being the purpose that he pursued – the purpose he died with. And he didn’t care for a single moment. A smile on that child’s face was more than enough. It’s all he wanted, all he needed. And he thought that was okay. He thought that was the most important thing. He couldn’t have foreseen the consequences of his good-willed actions. Or, he could have, but he was oblivious. Perhaps love made him so. And he knew that now. Sitting at the table in the fresh and lively garden, Corazon knew it now. He couldn’t stop speculating what Crasty had meant with what he said. And that made him feel uneasy. He felt like he messed up, but with what and how, he didn’t exactly know. What’d he expect? An applause for his hero-like actions? He didn’t know. But it sure felt like those hero-like actions weren’t appreciated. Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps there really was something much bigger at play here, but that didn’t stop him from feeling uneasy. He’d never imagined coming back to life. So, he was lost. Utterly lost. He had felt the end. He hadn’t anticipated a new beginning. So, what purpose did he have now? His brother was imprisoned. His purpose was fulfilled while he wasn’t even here. And the other purpose; what happened to it? He saved him, didn’t he? So, he should’ve fulfilled that purpose. But then why… why that uneasy feeling? Corazon couldn’t stop overthinking. And it didn’t help that Crasty had been gone all day yesterday. Giry had come to cook, but she wasn’t so talkative. And honestly, neither was Corazon. He was busy with his thoughts. He’d spent the day looking through articles. Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates Monkey D. Luffy. His name was mentioned multiple times. The D. family, Corazon thought to himself. The protagonists of the scary stories. But the one he had met wasn’t so scary. This ‘Luffy’ didn’t look scary either. And the fact that he helped taking down his brother even made Corazon like him, pirate or not. Corazon honestly didn’t care much for what he was, for what anyone was, for that matter. The Marines were view upon as saviors, but Corazon had experienced some serious corruption in his days as a Marine. So why couldn’t there be ‘nice’ pirates?   
“Daydreaming?” a familiar voice behind him asked. A smile appeared on his face.  
“Overthinking,” Corazon replied. Crasty walked up him and sat down.   
“Understandable,” Crasty said. He took in the lovely weather for a bit.   
“Can we talk?” Corazon asked. He was indeed calmer now than before, but he still felt desperate to talk about things.   
“Do you believe me?” Crasty asked, looking up at the blue sky above him.  
“Believe you?” Corazon focused on Crasty.  
“Must be an overwhelming amount of information to receive, especially the ‘revival’ part.” Crasty didn’t take his eyes off the pretty sight.  
“Yeah, no doubt,” Corazon said, joining Crasty in looking up. “But for some reason, yes, I believe you.”  
“15 years ago, Corazon, you did die,” Crasty said. He stood up and went to sit down across from Corazon. Corazon’s eyes followed him.  
“Yes, you said that.”  
“Law didn’t die.” Crasty placed his arms on the table and leaned forwards. Corazon had already heard this once before, but his heart still stopped when he heard it. He was happy. Yet also scared.  
“What about now?” he asked, looking intensely at Crasty.  
“Still alive.” Corazon felt his heart drop a meter or two.   
“I need to see-“ Corazon said, interrupted in his speech.  
“You need to listen,” Crasty said.   
“Fine.” Corazon wasn’t happy with this. He wanted to see that child he’d grown to love.   
“Seen from my perspective, you did mess up, Corazon,” Crasty said, not sugarcoating anything.   
“I’m sorry what?” Corazon was confused.   
“Saving Law.” Corazon opened his eyes. He was wrong to save him?  
“He was dying, Crasty,” Corazon said, somewhat eager. “I couldn’t just-“.   
“I know. You wanted him to live, to be happy.” Corazon leaned forwards too, frowning.   
“And he did live.”   
“No, he survived,” Crasty said, placing his arms down on the armrest. “Surviving isn’t living.” Corazon was still confused. He didn’t know what to think.   
“I had no other way to save him,” he said, feeling his heart drop even further.   
“You did,” Crasty said. “I understand why you took the route you took, I understand how you saw it was the most efficient way of saving him.”   
“Then why did I mess up?”  
“Law’s past,” Crasty said. It made Corazon jump. He knew about the past, a past he’d cried for. “He lost everyone.” Corazon closed his eyes for a second.  
“I know,” Corazon said.   
“He lost you too.” Corazon looked at Crasty as if he couldn’t believe what he just heard. “You did save him, Corazon. You made him be able to smile again. He lost everything, but then he had you. You became his everything, his reason for living. And then he lost you too.” Corazon felt a tear find its way down his warm cheeks. He knew this. He just hadn’t thought of it.   
“But he survived,” Corazon said.  
“For what cost?” Crasty said, sighing slightly. “Everyone around him died, he survived. You died, he survived.” Corazon looked down at the table.   
“He was dying…”   
“And yet you died instead.” Corazon recalled his last few minutes. Law’s crying face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“Yeah,” he said with a low voice. He knew what Crasty meant now. Corazon had been so focused on and obsessed with keeping Law alive, that he forgot about his happiness. That night when he and Law were sleeping outside, he had cried. Poor Law. He wanted him to smile again, to live again. He didn’t want him to be controlled by a dark past. He knew, from looking at his brother, how it could affect you. And he’d found a way to save Law. And he did save him. He lived.   
“I saved him, but I did to him what I wanted to save him from, didn’t I?” Corazon said. A few more tears ran down his cheeks. Crasty nodded.   
“You did what you thought was best,” he said. “But more than living; Law just didn’t want to lose you.”  
“I loved him. Even though I died, I still feel it. The love. Even now. I smiled at him. That was the last thing he saw of me,” Corazon said. He sniffed.   
“He appreciates that you saved him,” Crasty said. “But the aftermath was an even more broken child.” There was silence for some time after Crasty said that. Corazon knew the reality of it. Now, when he thinks back, he also knew the consequences back then. But he had ignored them, because he thought the most important thing was to save Law, to keep him alive. Even if it cost him his own life. And it did. Yet by it costing him his own life, it also cost Law his happiness. Corazon could see that now.  
“How is he?” he asked.   
“I don’t know him like that,” Crasty answered. Corazon looked up at him. “But I know that he’s kept quiet about his past, even to the ones he’s been with the longest now. For a very long time, no one knew anything.”   
“Where is he?” Corazon sniffed again. There were fewer tears falling from his eyes now.  
“Before that,” Crasty said. “Law may have survived an incurable illness. But ever since then, Corazon, he’s been dying inside.” That was it. Corazon’s heart couldn’t possibly drop any further now.  
“What should I have done then?” Corazon asked. “Let him die? I wouldn’t have been able to handle that.”  
“Look for other options,” Crasty said. “Like Sengoku.” The sound of his name made Corazon look at Crasty.   
“Sengoku,” Corazon said to himself.  
“He was a friend that would’ve tried to help you,” Crasty said. Corazon knew that Sengoku was that kind of friend. He was just scared. “But this is also why you’re here.”  
“I’m sorry?” Corazon said, wondering what Crasty meant with that.   
“I’m not the one who gets to decide who lives and who doesn’t,” Crasty said. “I’m not some god.”   
“Then why am I-“ Corazon said, interrupted once again.  
“A lot of things are in play when it comes to life or death, Corazon.” Crasty put his arms up on the table again.   
“You said before that it always takes two to create a life,” Corazon said.  
“Yes. Of course, in your case, it’s more complicated,” Crasty said, showing a small smile. “It’s about your love towards the others and the love of others towards you.”   
“My love?” The tears had finally stopped.  
“Even after death, ones strong feelings, like love, will remain intact. You cannot feel it yourself, as you are no longer alive, but others, like the ones who make the decisions of life and death, can still see it,” Crasty said.   
“The ones who make the decisions of life and death? There’s no way there’s someone who can do that,” Corazon said.   
“Yeah, it’s not that simple. But here you are, alive,” Crasty said. His point seemed quite valid to Corazon.   
“And my love is why I am here?” Corazon asked in a confusing manner.  
“Kind of,” Crasty said while nodding. “If they decide your death is doing way more harm than good over a longer time, they start considering if keeping you dead is a wise choice.”   
“I’m sorry, doing more harm than good? When does ones death ever do good?”  
“That is not what I meant,” Crasty said. “Death always does more harm than good. I’m talking about in the long run. Usually, people learn to live life despite having lost someone. So in the long run, it doesn’t do that much harm.”  
“Okay, it’s confusing, but I think I get it so far,” Corazon said. His mind was tired. It surely was a lot of information to proceed at once.  
“If your death is something someone cannot get over, and it ended up harming them more and more as years go by, rather than them learning to live their life without you, then it ends up doing much more harm than good.” Crasty leaned back in the chair. Corazon had never been the fastest at understanding things, and this was no exception. It was indeed confusing for him. So, it took him a second. The answer was given to him by his feelings rather than his mind.  
“My death is still harming Law,” Corazon said, unconsciously placing his hand on his heart. He looked down, but not at anything specific.   
“Your death made his life worse. And he never got over it,” Crasty said. “If you bring Cora-san back.” A slight shock went through Corazon’s body.   
“What?” he asked, looking at Crasty.   
“Law has had, well, issues with your brother over the years,” Crasty said. His expression changed. “Your brother still wanted the eternal life, which he had planned for you to give him.”  
“The fruit…” Corazon said.  
“So when your brother asked Law to give it to him, Law only had one demand.”  
“To bring me back?” Corazon said. His body was shaking. Crasty nodded.  
“He needed you,” he said. “And when Law said that, _they_ started investigating.”   
“So, he’s not okay?” Corazon asked.  
“I don’t know, Corazon. But you are here because your love for Law is so big, because Law’s love for you is as strong as ever, and because he is way worse off without you,” Crasty answered to sum it up. “And it’s only getting worse.”  
“So I’m here because of that?” Corazon leaned back.   
“Well, those are the terms for being able to bring you back,” Crasty said. “But _they_ don’t do this just because of that.”  
“Then what? Do they need something from me?” Corazon asked. He didn’t care what. He was alive. Law was alive. He wanted to see him. That’s all that mattered.   
“No,” Crasty answered. “They want Law to live. Why, I have no idea. But their reason is big enough to bring you back.” Corazon smiled. _They want Law to live_. He couldn’t see anything wrong with that. His heart felt happy.  
“Where is he?” Corazon asked.   
“Well, before that-“   
“No, you already said that once before, I need to know,” Corazon said, interrupting Crasty. Crasty smiled.  
“You just need to know something,” Crasty said. His smile lessened but did not go away. “So, how to say this… Law’s a pirate.” Corazon was quiet for a bit.  
“I’m sorry what?” he asked, completely taken by surprise.   
“Yeah,” Crasty said.

“A pirate?”   
“Yeah.”  
“On a ship?”  
“Yes.” Crasty didn’t really know what else to say. Law was a pirate, that’s all there was to it. And Corazon didn’t mind the pirate part, he just hadn’t expected Law to become one.  
“He’s in a crew? Which?” he asked.  
“Well,” Crasty said. “He’s the captain of one.”   
“I’m sorry what? Captain?” Corazon’s eyes opened wide. “He’s… a pirate captain?” Corazon didn’t feel weird about it, no, for some reason he felt proud.   
“Yes,” Crasty answered. Corazon closed his eyes.  
“A good one or…?” Corazon asked despite not really wanting to know.  
“You believe there are good pirates?” Crasty asked. Corazon opened his eyes again and his heart stopped.  
“I do…” Corazon said. He sounded very insecure.  
“Good, because there are. And Law is one of the best,” Crasty answered. Corazon could feel his heart beat again. He sighed deeply.  
“Why?” Corazon asked. “Why is he a pirate?”  
“All he cared about was you. Then you died. Then all he cared about was revenge,” Crasty said. “But your brother became a warlord, as you know, so it became much more complicated than before to take him down.”  
“Law wanted to take him down?” Corazon asked. He felt a slight sadness. He hadn’t wanted that for Law.  
“He _did_ take him down,” Crasty said.  
“Sorry?” Corazon asked.   
“He’s in prison, isn’t he? Your brother?”  
“Yes, but I read that it was some pirate captain named… Luffy?”   
“Sorry about that,” Crasty said. Corazon looked confused at Crasty. “Did you notice parts of some papers and articles were cut out?” Thinking back to when he was looking through the articles, he remembers there being some parts that were cut out. He just didn’t think much of it.  
“Yes.”  
“I wanted to talk to you about Law before you got to read anything,” Crasty said.  
“What do you mean?” Corazon sat up straight.  
“Monkey D. Luffy and Law are allies. They were both in on bringing down Doflamingo,” Crasty said. Corazon’s jaw dropped. The purpose he once had, to bring down his own brother. He’d hurt so many people. He didn’t want him to hurt Law, so he’d hurt Law himself. But he grew to love the kid, so the purpose he had became less important than the purpose he gained. And that purpose, the purpose he let go of, had been fulfilled. By the one he gave the purpose up for. He let go of a small laugh. The edges of his mouth formed a small smile. He didn’t find it funny, and he wasn’t happy. He just thought it was ironic.   
“I didn’t want that for Law,” Corazon said as the smile dispersed. “I just wanted him to live.”  
“He didn’t live, he survived,” Crasty said. “His purpose for living was to bring down your brother.” Again, ironic. The exact purpose Corazon had had himself.   
“What about now?” Corazon asked, once again leaning back.   
“Who knows,” Crasty answered. “Maybe he doesn’t have a purpose. That’s why you should create one for him.” Crasty stood up and stretched.  
“Thank you,” Corazon said.  
“There’s no need,” Crasty said. “Actually, I should apologize, I kept you waiting. Must’ve made your mind run crazy.”   
“Just a bit,” Corazon said. They both smiled.  
“You also need to decide on something,” Crasty said as he started to walk back inside. Corazon looked at him. “How will you meet Law?”  
“How? By you telling me where he is?” Corazon said, confused.  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Crasty said, putting his arm up in the air and waving his hand. He disappeared inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring Sengoku into this story as well, since I think he's important.

**Chapter III.**

He hadn’t really known any other life than this. He’d strived to become important, to do important things, his whole life, and now he felt disgusted by the very people he was among himself. He was still important. He still mattered to so many people. But he had no power anymore. The one thing he’d always been a part of was now his only disgust. Pirates were bad. He agreed to that. They had to be stopped. Look at what they did to his friend, after all. And to so many others. But now it wasn’t just the pirates. It was the Marines too. His own people. They neglected the citizens they promised to protect. The very meaning of being a Marine is to protect the civilians from the pirates. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else _should_ matter. But he was sure of that Akainu was in some kind of alliance with pirates. He was sure that the citizens didn’t matter to him – he only cared for power. How he hadn’t seen this before, he didn’t know. Maybe he’d hoped. Maybe he thought he could fire him at any time – not expecting him to take his place as the Fleet Admiral. And by the time Sengoku realized the truth, realized what was coming, it was too late. One usually says; “join the thing you want to change and change it from the inside”. The Marines didn’t need any changing when he joined long ago. But now, when it was his time to be let go, it severely needed changing. And it had all happened while he’d been in command. Maybe he wanted revenge so bad, he stopped looking at the whole picture. And he had no idea who to take revenge on. He hadn’t the slightest idea who had taken the life of his best and most loyal Marine. And he had no idea why that Marine was even at the beach that day. He’d told him not to go, after all.   
“How’s the old age treating you?” a voice behind him said out loud. He heard a small chuckle at the end.   
“Certainly making me realize I don’t have long time left to do all the stuff I’d like to do,” Sengoku said. He may not have his rank anymore, but he still wanted to change stuff. He simply just knew it wasn’t possible to do it from within – not with his age. It’d take too long. It’d require more time than what he had left.   
“People have dreams throughout their whole lives, at one point they have to realize they can’t dream anymore, they just have to live,” the person behind him said. Sengoku chuckled and gave off a small smile. He turned around.   
“What are you doing here?” he asked the person. He hadn’t seen him in a long time. He isn’t a person who is supposed to be seen, after all.   
“Simply to talk,” the man said. Sengoku doubted this. He had always been a person to underexaggerate an important matter.   
“You didn’t even come when I graduated from the Marines,” Sengoku said jokingly.   
“I heard,” the man said. He hadn’t moved.   
“Why are you here, Crasty?” Sengoku said once again. He was getting too old for small talk.   
“You know who I am and what I do,” Crasty said. His tone turned serious. “As one of the few that’s trusted enough to know.”  
“Where are you going with this?” Sengoku said. He didn’t know what to expect. Crasty wasn’t someone – something – that could be explained as a simple matter. And he knew this from experience. The first time he’d met Crasty was when his vision upon life changed. His ability, to resurrect someone, was absurd. He thought so. Well, until he saw it for himself, that is. He didn’t know why Crasty contacted him back then. They didn’t know each other. But somehow, Sengoku was trusted. Maybe because of his importance, his rank. But then what about now? Wasn’t he supposed to not remember Crasty anymore, now that he wasn’t that person anymore? What else could be the reason for him being trusted to know such an absurd truth?  
“I had no idea,” Crasty said.   
“No idea of what?” Sengoku said, narrowing his eyes.   
“The person you lost,” Crasty said. Sengoku was confused. Oh, he knew who he was talking about. He’d lost a lot, but there was only one person who could be referred to as such. No, he was confused as to how Crasty knew. Or why he brought it up. His heart sped up. It wasn’t that long ago that he’d finally found out why his old friend, his beloved Marine, had fallen. And who to blame. He’d searched for an answer for a long time, and the answer didn’t satisfy him. He felt powerless. What good did it do, knowing what happened and who did it, when he couldn’t change it? He also started regretting it. Letting the murderer into his ‘care’.   
“It’s not for you to know about,” Sengoku said. “And I hardly believe that’s why you’re here.”   
“You’re partly right,” Crasty said. “The main reason is Trafalgar Law.”  
“Law?” Sengoku said. “He’s alive. Not your specialty.”   
“No, that’s quite right,” Crasty said. Law. The child his Marine had saved. And given his life for. He didn’t blame Law, no, he blamed Doflamingo. But Law had already made sure to make him pay. And ever since he realized that that child was Law, he couldn’t stop… well, caring for him, in some kind of way.   
“Then what? What do you want with him?” Sengoku said. He hadn’t really talked to Law since that time. But he kept tabs on him.   
“Nothing,” Crasty said. “Not me.” Sengoku chuckled.  
“The so-called ‘board’,” he said. He shook his head. “What do they want?”   
“I have no idea,” Crasty said. Not the first time Sengoku had heard this. Crasty wasn’t really told much about _their_ objectives.   
“Why bring up Corazon?” Sengoku asked. He knew Crasty wasn’t the person to bring up anything out of context.   
“They want Law to, well, live,” Crasty said.   
“And that is what he is doing now, living,” Sengoku said. Crasty shook his head.  
“Surviving,” he said.   
“And again, why bring up Corazon?” Sengoku asked quickly. He didn’t like knowing how tough Law had it.   
“What they want, their objective – it’s strong enough to, well,” Crasty said. He took a deep breath. “Make a decision.” Crasty looked at Sengoku. It didn’t even take a second for Sengoku to realize what Crasty was talking abouts. He knew who Crasty was, what he was able to do. He’d seen it before. But it happening now, to him, to someone he once knew, that was uncharted territory for him.   
“They’ve decided to let you revive him?” he asked. His heart was beating fast.  
“Already done,” Crasty said. A small smile appeared on his face. But not on Sengoku’s. It couldn’t be, he thought to himself. One of his most beloved comrades and subordinates, whose death was sudden and uncalled for, was alive?   
“That’s impossible,” he stated. It’s not that he couldn’t believe it, he simply didn’t want to. He’d felt so much pain when he’d lost him back then, so much confusion.   
“You of all people know it isn’t,” Crasty said. He seemed very serious. And he was correct. Sengoku of all people should know.   
“But… all the procedures, all the precautions that need to be taken… I know people can’t just… come back. I know what is needed for someone to come back, and it isn’t small stuff.”   
“Board approved, Corazon’s spirit was never ready to let to of this world, his love never died, and the love others felt towards him never died,” Crasy said. “Those are the most criteria’s that have to be met.”   
“And acceptance,” Sengoku said. “Or rather, no acceptance.” He knew roughly what such a ‘revival’ needed. And that’s why he thought it was impossible for Corazon.   
“Law never accepted it,” Crasty said. He didn’t want to hold anything back from Sengoku. They had been friends for quite some time, after all.   
“I see…” Sengoku said. He felt sad. Sad for Law, sure, but sadder about the fact that he, himself, had accepted his friend’s death. If only he hadn’t accepted it, he could’ve been the reason. He shook his head.   
“I know it’s hard to believe, and I…” Crasty said, but was interrupted mid-speech.  
“It’s not,” Sengoku said. “I know what you can do, and I know you wouldn’t lie.” Sengoku looked Crasty in the eyes.   
“I didn’t know you had lost someone like that,” Crasty said. He seemed sincere. At least, that’s what Sengoku thought. He saw no signs of deception.   
“He’s alive?” Sengoku asked after a brief moment of silence. His heart wasn’t any calmer. “Corazon is here?” Crasty nodded.   
“He’s still weak. And still learning.”   
“But he’s here…” For the first time in a very long time, Sengoku shed a tear. He hadn’t shed one ever since the death of the very same person who was now alive. And even though this time, it was supposed to be good news, he didn’t really know if it was happy or sad tears. He felt a lot of things. Both happiness and sadness. So, he didn’t know why the tears were there.   
“He is, yes,” Crasty said. “And Sengoku, I need you to come to him.” Sengoku removed his tears from his eyes.  
“How much does he know, about all the years he’s lost?” he asked. Every instinct in him told him that this was a big, fat joke. His friend couldn’t possibly be alive.   
“A lot, not all,” Crasty said. “I’d hoped you could bring him up to speed. After 15 years, he doesn’t exactly know anyone out in the real world. And those he does know, well, they’ve grown up or gone to prison. You’re probably the only one he can notice after such a long time.” Sengoku nodded.  
“Then sure,” Sengoku said. He stood still for a moment. The short silence was nice. He wanted to see him. One of the people he’d really cared for was now here, living in the same world as himself. But he knew he had to do something before seeing him.  
“Follow,” Crasty said, walking in a funny way. Maybe he was trying to brighten up the mood.   
“I can’t,” Sengoku said. Crasty stopped and looked at him. “I need to do something first. I’ll meet you in a few days.” Crasty smiled.  
“Alright,” he said. He walked up to Sengoku and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I just need you to know one thing.”   
“What else is there to know?” Sengoku asked.   
“I’m not in any position to know much, and I don’t really care. But Corazon isn’t a bad person, so in this case, I care more than usual,” Crasty said. He removed his hand from Sengoku’s shoulder and looked down. “I don’t know what _they_ want. They never take sides. So I honestly can’t tell you whether they’ll stick to their choice with ‘awakening’ Corazon, or if they’ll take it back.”  
“Take it back? What do you mean?” Sengoku’s heart stopped beating fast. Instead, it felt like it froze.   
“They can’t really take someone’s life. But they can pull strings to make sure to undo anything that has been done. And I don’t want to see that happen to Corazon,” Crasty said. He sighed. “You aren’t supposed to know, so don’t tell anyone. Just keep an eye on him. And on Law.” Sengoku felt worried. He hadn’t even seen Corazon yet, but he knew that Crasty wasn’t messing around. And Law was a part of this too. He’d already given up on not caring for the guy, he couldn’t help it. Corazon had given his life up for him, but he knew that Law was worth it. Someone his dear friend cared for so much, how could he not care just a bit too?   
“I will,” Sengoku said. Crasty looked up at Sengoku again. He took out a small piece of paper from his left pocket in his pants. It was red. He folded it two times before handing it to Sengoku.   
“It’ll lead you to me,” Crasty said. “Just be sure to come.”   
“I will.” Sengoku smiled. Of course he would. He knew Crasty was truthful. He’d been friends with him for a long time, he’d personally seen what he can do. He felt a bit scared. There was this ‘but what if?’ question hanging around in the back of his head. He was scared of having hope. He was scared of losing him again. But he’d be there. He wouldn’t want anything more than that. It didn’t take long for Crasty to disappear out of his sight.

He knew that Crasty was truthful. And trustworthy. Why would he lie anyway? About such an important matter? Sengoku didn’t doubt him even for a second. Yet there was some sort of doubt. And he had to see it for himself. Before meeting Corazon, he had to see proof. As Sengoku and Crasty had been friends for a long time, and Crasty having told Sengoku a lot about his ability and the ‘board’, Sengoku also knew how to get proof. Or well, the only real proof would be to meet Corazon, but he needed something to stimulate his hope, so that his fear wouldn’t overwhelm him. So, he went to a place he hadn’t gone to for a very long time. A place that scared him. He thought of it as ironic. He went to a place he was scared of to calm down his fear. But he knew that if Crasty had told him the truth, what would meet him at that place would make him happy. Calm.

He looked around. It was extremely quiet there. A few birds flew over his head as he headed down the wet asphalt. It’d been raining there earlier. Now the sun was shining through every gap in the white clouds. There weren’t many people. All of them were either hugging each other, crouched down in front of a stone or looking down at that same stone. He closed his eyes for a second. Last time he’d been here was shortly after he’d found Corazon at the beach. A sight he’d never forget. Back then, he knew that he was the closest thing to family that Corazon had. Not by blood, but by love. By care. And he knew his biological blood wouldn’t care if he rotted away on that beach. But Sengoku cared. So he’d arranged a funeral for him. No one else attended. Corazon had only him. Or at least, that’s he thought back then. At least until he came to know about Trafalgar Law. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. Then he proceeded to the place he last saw his dear friend before he was put into the ground. One thing all the people at that place had in common was this sad look they had on their face. On all of their faces. But Sengoku wasn’t here to feel that emotion. He wasn’t here to visit Corazon, like all the others were there to visit their loved ones. He was here to make sure that Corazon wasn’t here anymore. He remembered the small stone he’d found for him. With no message, the stone showed his name, date of birth and date of death. Sengoku wasn’t proud of it, but what else could he do? He wanted his friend to be able to pass over to the other side peacefully and as fast as possible. So, he had to take whatever he could get the fastest. But now he wanted to take it slow. He was scared. He continued down the wet asphalt, and after half a minute he left the path. A married couple both sat crouched down in front of a pretty stone. A woman stood up behind them. He recognized them. They were here last time he was here. And he knew they were visiting their beloved son and brother. Sengoku chuckled a bit. That woman who was standing up was only a child last time. He imagined how it’d be like for Corazon to see Law after 15 years. But his mind didn’t give him much time to imagine, because Corazon was only a few stones away from their son and brother.   
“Hi,” he heard a voice say from behind. It was the woman. Or the child. He didn’t really know what to refer to her as. “I recognize you.” Sengoku stopped walking.   
“Yeah?” he asked. He didn’t like the sound of that. People aren’t supposed to remember. If Corazon was alive, the woman wasn’t supposed to remember Sengoku, because he was only here because of Corazon. And if Corazon was alive, that stone of his wouldn’t be here. It’d be gone, along with the hole he’d last seen him in. His grave would be non-existing.   
“You… didn’t we meet before? Here, at the cemetery?” she asked. Sengoku felt his heart sink deep. “Mom, dad, do you remember?” Sengoku turned around to face the woman.  
“Ah, yes,” her mother responded. “I remember telling you about our son.” She looked at the beautiful stone and smiled slightly.   
“Yes, I remember,” Sengoku said. He looked at them. And he noticed that they didn’t look so sad. It was him who looked sad now.   
“I’m really sorry…” the woman said. “I don’t quite recall who you were here to visit.”   
“Well, you were young,” Sengoku responded. Hope was crushing him.   
“Well, yes she was,” the father said. “But I don’t quite recall either. I’m very sorry.” The father looked at the mother.  
“Me neither,” the mother said. Sengoku looked at them. No one did remember Corazon. Except for himself, Law, his awful brother and the brother’s crew.   
“Well, I’m here to visit…” Sengoku said. He looked behind him, at the place he’d last seen Corazon. At the place he’d said his last goodbyes. And then his heart stopped. His sadness went away. It wasn’t there. _He_ wasn’t there. The grave, Corazon… none of it was there. It was empty. It was an empty spot.   
“I heard they’ll hold a funeral for an elderly lady who passed away recently,” the mother said. “She’ll have her resting spot at the empty spot you’re looking at.” Sengoku felt a tear fall from his eye. None of it was there. There was no sign of him ever dying. And that was the proof he needed.   
“I’m sorry, you were telling us who you were here to visit?” the woman said. She had a slight sad tone in her voice, as if being precautious and careful with speaking to Sengoku. But Sengoku smiled back in return and looked back at them.   
“No one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, I promise :D


End file.
